Kiss me, Kate
by Meritamun
Summary: "Es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass ich dich das letzte Mal besucht habe. Dabei habe ich jeden Tag an dich gedacht." - Eine Kurzgeschichte, erzählt aus der Sicht von Anthony DiNozzo.


Es war ein früher Samstag Morgen im späten Frühling. Das Licht der ersten Sonnenstrahlen brach sich in den unzähligen Tautropfen, welche die Nacht auf den Grashalmen hinterlassen hatte. Der nahende Sommer hatte sich noch nicht gänzlich durchsetzen können. Ich blicke in den Himmel und betrachte die Wolken, welche einen Großteil des Himmels bedecken. Doch ich kann bereits fühlen, dass ein warmer Tag auf uns zukommen würde. Für einen kurzen Moment halte ich meinen Blick nach oben gerichtet und nehme mir die Zeit, meine Gedanken zu sortieren. Es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Dabei habe ich jeden Tag an dich gedacht.  
Die beste Ausrede, wieso ich dich so lange habe warten lassen, wäre wahrscheinlich mein Beruf. Du bist die einzige Frau, die genügend Verständnis dafür aufbringen würde. Doch die Wahrheit ist, dass ich Angst hatte mich dir zu stellen.

Wenn man bedenkt, dass wir bereits zwei Jahre als Partner zusammen gearbeitet haben, hat sich nicht viel daran geändert, dass ich in deiner Gegenwart unruhig werde. Meine Unsicherheit und Nervosität verberge ich hinter Filmzitaten oder dem einen oder anderen Spruch, der dir als Reaktion ein Augenrollen entlockt. Es hat mich Mühe gekostet, eine Fassade zu errichten, die anderen Personen den Blick auf mein wahres 'Ich' verwehrt. Wann immer ich den Blick deiner wachsamen, braunen Augen eingefangen habe, musste ich mir eingestehen, dass du mich durchschaut hattest, noch bevor ich bereit war es zu akzeptieren. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Kolleginnen und Liebschaften, machte es mir erstaunlich wenig aus, denn mit der Zeit hast auch du mir Seiten an dir gezeigt, die nur wenige von dir kennen.  
Die Vielfältigkeit unserer Partnerschaft und Freundschaft lernte ich schnell zu schätzen. Manchesmal saßen wir noch gemeinsam im Büro, nachdem unsere anderen Kollegen längst gegangen waren. Ziemlich oft, oder eigentlich immer, lag es an einem Bericht, auf den Gibbs nicht mehr länger warten wollte. Du hättest gehen können, doch du saßt still an deinem Schreibtisch, hast gewartet und auf deinem Block gezeichnet. Einen Blick hast du mir immer verwehrt. Was auch immer ich versucht habe, um zu sehen, wen oder was du für die Ewigkeit festhalten wolltest, ich bin immer wieder gescheitert. Noch bevor ich etwas erkennen konnte, hast du den Deckel deines Zeichenblocks geschlossen und mich tadelnd angesehen. Du erinnertest mich immer daran, dass du nicht vorhattest die ganze Nacht hier zu verbringen und deutetest mit deinem Bleistift auf meinem Schreibtisch.  
Ich hätte dich vielleicht fragen können, doch für uns wäre das zu einfach gewesen. Vor kurzem habe ich erfahren, dass du mich als Motiv gewählt hast.

Du wurdest mit einer Engelsgeduld gesegnet, die dir jene Jobs verschafft hatten, die deinen Lebenslauf so außergewöhnlich gemacht haben. Dennoch konnte ich dich immer aus der Fassung bringen, wenn ich während einer Observierung Lieder wie 'What shall we do with a drunken sailor' gesungen habe. Nonstop. Spätestens nach der dritten Wiederholung konnte ich beinahe spüren, wie du mich eindringlich angesehen hast. Wie oft hast du mir gedroht mich zum schweigen zu bringen? Doch du hast mir nie verraten wie genau du dies anstellen möchtest. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen hast du mich herausfordernd angesehen. Doch wir beide haben so lange gezögert, dass der Moment verflogen war, noch bevor er beginnen konnte. Wenn ich dich später darauf angesprochen habe, hast du nur mit einem Lachen abgewinkt. Damit war das Thema für dich beendet, oder?

Ich wende meinen Blick ab als ich bemerke, dass es mir bei all den Erinnerungen nicht mehr möglich ist, die emotionale Distanz zu wahren. Mir wird klar, dass es viele Dinge gibt, die ich dir in unserer gemeinsamen Zeit niemals gesagt habe. Verborgen unter den unzähligen Lügen, die das verbergen sollten, was mich am verwundbarsten gemacht hätte, habe ich mich stets gescheut dir die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
Auch jetzt wage ich nicht dich anzusehen und mir einzugestehen, dass mein Schweigen offensichtlicher war, als meine Worte es jemals hätten ausdrücken können. Und das ich viel zu lange darauf gewartet habe für dich eine Regel zu brechen.

Die Vibration meines Mobiltelefons holt mich aus meinen Erinnerungen und dem Bedauern, zurück ins hier und jetzt. Auch ohne auf das Display zu schauen, weiß ich worum es geht. Als ich den Anruf annehme bestätigt mir der Klang von Gibbs Stimme nur meine Vorahnung. Ein neuer Fall, eine neue Aufgabe die meine Aufmerksamkeit fordern wird und mich von dem Gedanken ablenkt, was für ein Narr ich gewesen bin.  
Ich blicke auf den Strauß Blumen, den ich noch immer in meinen Händen halte. Jede Frau mag Blumen und ich hoffe, dass ich jene ausgewählt habe, die auch dir gefallen hätten. In all den Jahren habe ich es ebenso versäumt dich nach solchen simplen Details zu fragen. Als ich die Augen schließe, bereue ich es erneut meine Zeit nicht genutzt zu haben.  
Ohne den Grabstein aus den Augen zu lassen, knie ich mich an deine letzte Ruhestätte und platziere den Strauß zwischen die Kerzen und Gestecken, die andere für dich hinterlassen haben. Als ein seichter Wind aufkommt, kann ich mich an deinen Geruch erinnern und schließe die Augen um an den Erinnerungen festzuhalten, welche die Zeit langsam verwischen wird. Du magst mit deinem letzten Atemzug von dieser Welt entschwunden zu sein, doch ich kann deine feinen Gesichtszüge, dein Lächeln und deinen Blick noch immer vor mir sehen. Vielleicht ist es nur ein Wunschdenken, doch ich möchte mir vorstellen, dass du nur darauf gewartet hast, dass ich meine eigene Frucht endlich überwinde.  
"Küss mich Kate und ich werde dir gestehen, was ich für dich empfinde", flüstere ich leise und spüre wie der Wind über über mein Gesicht streichelt und eine Gänsehaut hinterlässt. Ich öffne die Augen, doch das vertraute Gefühl von Nähe ist genauso verschwunden wie die leichte Brise.

Als ich aufstehe, fällt es mir schwer den Ausdruck von Trauer und Schmerz von meinen Gesichtszügen zu verbannen. Stattdessen versuche ich zu lächeln und danke, wer immer meine Gedanken hören kann, dafür, dass ich eine so bemerkenswerte Frau kennenlernen durfte. Zuerst wende ich meinen Blick von dir ab, bevor meine Beine mir gehorchen wollen, um den Friedhof zu verlassen, auf dem du zur Ruhe gebettet wurdest.

Wir mögen den Weg in die Zukunft nicht mehr gemeinsam gehen können, doch du wirst für immer ein Teil meines Lebens bleiben.


End file.
